My Birthday present, The Knight
by WhiteRosePlanter
Summary: A treading of the events, 100 years ago, but now seen through the eyes of one who saw everything.
1. Happy Birthday

Sixteen was supposed to be one of a girl's best birthdays. It was supposed to be spent with friends, celebrating the final days of childhood being further from the first days of adulthood. And the gifts. A sixteen year old girl could happily receive any number of gifts, both private and public, and not have an inhibition of age requirements bother her. From perfume to stuffed animals, nearly anything would be accepted with joy and thanks.

However, for one Princess Zelda, her sixteen birthday was not a time of joy. Instead, it was a day full of resentment and self-loathing.

She'd received a few gifts, of course. Clothing and jewelry from the courtesans, books of research and some ancient relics from the Sheikah, and even a few trinkets from the four Champions who had visited the castle the day before. In exchange for the blue garb she'd made for them, they had gifted her with unique relics of their cultures, all of which she'd enjoyed immensely.

Revali's scarf had been well received, and he had given her a Rito-feather quill, the tip covered in a bony case that the archer had claimed was carved from the horn of Dinraal himself. She was excited to use such a gift in her note taking, knowing it would never run out of ink, nor would the ink ever fade with age.

Daruk's sash had taken some time to situate, but in return she'd been given a pair of sapphire earrings that had been enchanted to grant her the freedom to roam in the hotter regions of Hyrule. She'd graciously accepted, and secretly enjoyed them more than any of the nigh-useless trinkets that the nobility offered on her birthday proper.

Mipha's robe had replaced her royal epaulets, and in exchange she'd been offered a pair of books the Zora had kept from the days when Hylians and Zora had built the great dams. One had been a journal from the master of construction, and the second a compendium of the Royal Romances, kept by a series of Princesses on both sides. Zelda had no words but thanks while she took the tomes, knowing the first would be invaluable in her research.

Urbosa had given her a hug before she could offer the new skirt, followed by words from her late mother. When she'd finally given the Gerudo her new garb, it was covered in small droplets of tears. However, she'd also received a physical gift in a full set of Gerudo explorer gear, for the look of the ceremony, despite the greatest gift having already been given.

Then she'd moved on to _him_. He was wearing the same blue and red uniform that all the rest of the King's guard, with the white of his gloves and boots as pristine as her own dress. The youngest knighted member of the group, yet he was the first and foremost leader of the guard. He knelt before her, revealing more fully the second reason why he did not fit with the other guards. On his back lay the blade that seals darkness, covered in gold and blue.

She'd offered him the tunic in the same manner she'd presented the other Champions' blue clothing, and he had accepted it graciously. She had almost moved on, when he'd turned to pull out a small item for her. It was a small box, containing a small set of silverware, each one etched with the royal crest. She'd been somewhat confused as to why he'd gifted it to her, when she'd noticed the note beneath the box.

Thanking him, she'd waited until after the formal Champion's ceremony to read it. When she did, it brought a small smile to her face. While she personally didn't enjoy the knight's company, and his weapon even less, she could admit that his gift was an excellent one.

'_Princess, I understand you enjoy traveling to various sites of research, and so the guard suggested I present you with these pieces. You will be able to take it with you easily, and enjoy your food with comfort. If you would like to test them out, I baked the fruitcake that rumor says is your favorite dessert, and left it in the library near your room._

_Happy Birthday. Your Servant:_

_-Link_

She might have been able to enjoy the rest of the Ceremony, had it not been another reminder of her own limitations, and for her Father's present.

Following her ceremony, he'd taken her aside with Link and some of the guard, and gestured to the young knight.

"With the monster attacks are increasing, your usual travels beyond the castle walls will be too dangerous to go alone. As such, I've asked Sir Link here to be your personal Knight, so you can continue to visit the springs without slowing for an array of guards."

Link had bowed again, this time in his new Tunic and fighting trousers, but rather than the gentle nod of his head that she'd seen before, he instead descended to his knee and looked directly at the ground.

Before it had seemed a bow of respect, and a desire not to look away from her. She'd been a little flattered by the motion, if she was being honest. But now, it seemed he was acting from many, more evident emotions. Respect yes, but fear was there as well, a commitment to duty, and loyalty that could never be anything but formal. She wasn't sure how to feel about it. Maybe a little insulted he didn't bow to her like that, while also grateful, and a little sad.

But Zelda had not thought of any of those things that day, or at least not allowed herself to think of them for long. Instead, she'd felt angry and insulted again. Of all the people to accompany her, she was now to spend every day with the one Champion she hated. The boy-knight, who never had to work for anything, who'd been gifted his half of the prophecy rather than having to earn it.

She did not dare express this anger, however. All she said was:

"Yes Father. Thank you."

Then, she'd attempted to go back to her room to study. She certainly had no appetite, and the banquet was another formal affair she'd rather avoid. Besides, thanks to her new knight, she had food enough for a birthday dinner. However, it seemed betrayal had come from more than one source that day.

Purrah, a young Sheikah girl, had asked her to mingle with the other Champions and show them the Sheikah Slate. By the time she was done with the picture, getting Daruk to stop planning the royal ceremony today, and sneaking back to her room, she was exhausted. She'd dismissed her guards and servants for the night, allowing her to sneak the silver tray and lid back into her room without suspicion.

The rest of the night had been spent in bitter joy, enjoying her favorite treat, excellently prepared, made by the person she hated most in the world, just for her.

Instead of enjoying a quiet dawn in the castle, or heading out to research one of the ancient marvels, her birthday morning was spent reciting oaths and blessings over the head of her new Knight, now kneeling before her in the same way he had for her father. Her emotions were the same as before, when she hadn't been bowed to this way. Her confusion only added to her foul mood, which the Champions seemed to pick up on most readily.

Link had to hear them, had to hear their words as they whispered the reasons why she would rather stay far away from him. But as always, he remained silent. He almost never spoke. To her, to the King, or to others. But surely, he must hear, he must know… right?

Once the ceremony was over, Zelda turned back to the castle, wondering if she could spend at least today alone. However, it seemed those in the group who preferred swords had some different ideas. Link had stood and silently followed her from a few feet back, while Urbosa had called after her.

"Princess! Might we have a quick word?"

She turned to her oldest friend and looked curious.

"Yes, Chief Urbosa?"

She noticed Link walking around to stand behind her again, but paid him no mind as Urbosa spoke.

"Now that we're officially allowed to reenter the Divine Beasts, I was wondering when you'd be coming to train the four of us. I know some," She turned to glance at Revali, "Believe they can do so alone, but I'd rather have someone on hand who understands these machines."

Zelda tapped her chin thoughtfully, thinking of when she'd have time to visit each village again. Daruk in-particular seemed interested in getting some assistance, though Mipha was also listening intently.

"I'll have the Sheikah send some of their best to each of you, so you can practice on your own until I can arrive personally. Meanwhile, I'll try to meet with each of you before Din's Day, to help you work out the fine details."

The four seemed satisfied with that answer, though Revali muttered about carrying others up to "his" beast. Zelda smiled as her friends departed, and turned back to the castle. Link was still standing there, waiting quietly. She frowned, and walked past him.

He followed her all the way back to the royal tower, deathly silent and only just close enough to move in, should she need it. He was so far back, in fact, that he almost didn't make it through the doors as she passed through them.

When she opened the door to her private rooms and study, she stopped and turned to him.

"That will be all, Hero."

She used the word like a thinly veiled insult, but he seemed not to take offense.

"I'll be in my chambers for the rest of the day, so attend to your other duties."

He said nothing, and did not move as she closed the door behind her. She listened for his footsteps to fade away, but heard none at all.

Deciding to leave him be, Zelda turned back to her rooms and made her way across the small bridge that connected her study tower to her sleeping chambers. She caught sight of the four delegations leaving, and waved to a few Gerudo that caught sight of her. Before anyone else could see her, she slipped into her study. Finally alone, she snagged one of the books she'd been given and snuggled into her favorite armchair.

Relaxing and reading were her favorite pastimes, only rivaled by active research and riding in the fields when she was alone. Nowadays, she was seldom alone, and the freedom of her latter hobbies had been eclipsed by the former.

Most days she spent praying, or researching how to awaken the sacred power that was handed down the royal line, either by visiting Goddess statues or seeking out sacred sites. Even holidays were no exception.

Nayru's Night was spent in contemplation, often with her and her father visiting the Temple of Time and praying together. It was custom to hold a ball on that night, and to spend the day prior making arrangements and adjustments to official deals and documents. Instead of a relaxing dance or banquet however, Zelda would ride out into the snow and cold (her only time riding in the carriage) and freeze in the open air until midnight. Dawn, if she dozed off.

Din's Day came in high summer, and it was almost a blessing to pray in the waters of the spring of Power, puns aside. However, thanks to her father's decision to prevent her relaxing in somewhere like Lake Hylia, she spent most of the day in the saddle, then spent the hot night in the warmed waters.

The Feast of Farore was more to her liking, with the free dancing and bountiful feast all day, even her father allowed her the sunlight hours to enjoy with her friends and acquaintances. But as with the other two days, the sun's setting only made it worse than a normal day.

But today at least, she was allowed the whole of the sunlit hours and nighttime to herself. So from the moment she was free to the point at which the sun began its descent, she relaxed in her room, curled in a chair with a book on the construction of water ducts, allowing herself to enjoy a dress for once, instead of the usual constricting fastens she was used to.

When she started to feel hungry, she decided to treat herself, and finished off the slice of cake Link had given her yesterday. It brought back some of the previous night's guilt, and made her stomach feel less full than before she'd consumed it.

With a sigh, she made herself a promise: she'd tighten her dress back up and have the staff bring her a small lunch, and then she'd treat herself by flopping onto her bed and reading there for the rest of the day. Maybe she'd even eat in her bed. She smiled at the deal, and graciously accepted such a wise and reasonable offer, from such a beautiful and intelligent princess no less.

Zelda laughed as she returned to her door, enjoying how vain she could pretend to be without her worries always bothering her. Her good mood was dropped however, when she saw the back of a blue tunic standing beside her door.

Link was standing there, the sheathed Master Sword resting between his folded hands and the floor. His eyes were focused straight ahead, and his posture was straight as a board.

Zelda pursed her lips, but said nothing. She could scold the brainless knight tomorrow, today was hers to enjoy. She walked past him, heading for the kitchens and trying to ignore the sound of his boots padding down the hall after her. She managed to make it all the way to the kitchen doors before she felt the need to speak.

"Excuse me?" She asked, not wanting to bother the doubtless busy cooks and servers.

She found the area fairly empty, aside from two cooks experimenting with some new ingredients, and a trio of servers collecting supplies to clean the dining room. All five of them jumped to attention when they heard her speak, but she hushed them with a few downward waves of her hands.

"Please, don't allow me to bother you. I simply wondered if you might have time to make a small meal for me to take back to my study."

The chefs bowed with large smiles, gesturing her inside.

"Please, Princess, you could never bother us. Now, a small lunch you say? Well, you can certainly have your pick of any dish we know, though if you're looking for some speed to your quality meal, the man behind you would be a faster cook than anyone here today."

Zelda turned and noticed Link was in the doorway, standing sideways to both hold the door open and keep his eyes aware of both sides. She frowned and turned back to the chef.

"I'd rather have your cooking today. Please, surprise me with a few light dishes, and I'll take them back to my room."

"As you say, Princess. We'll have something prepared and brought right up for you. Please, don't worry about collecting the dishes."

Zelda nodded, and passed by Link, returning to her rooms. She hated being served, having her food brought to her instead of simply being allowed to take it with her. Perhaps it was because she felt she didn't deserve it. She doubted anyone else felt like she deserved it either, a failure as she was.

Her mood soured again, she rounded on Link when she reached her door.

"I believe I told you to attend your other duties. I'm perfectly safe inside the castle. Now, be off with you."

She hadn't raised her voice, but she had snapped at him. It was rather unbecoming of a Princess, but Zelda didn't care. She would snap and even yell at this silent martyr, this knight who wouldn't even speak to tell her how little he thought of her, not even so much as a lie to tell her the opposite of his feelings.

Link did not respond, instead moving to stand beside the door, his stance returning to the once he had held when Zelda had exited her rooms. She sighed in exasperation and went back inside, closing the door and jumping onto her bed. Had it not been for his presence on the other side of the thin wood, Zelda would have pulled a pillow over and used it to release all of her frustration at the boy, in muffled screams and angry punches into the soft headrest.

After a few minutes of fuming and attempting to cool her head, a knock came at the door. Knowing she would need to be cordial to the servant, she straightened her gown once again and opened the door with a small smile. Link was standing in her doorway with her tray of food, offering it with an expression of… apology? Sadness?

Zelda didn't frown or grumble in anger or frustration this time. She looked at him, confused and unsure what to say. She wasn't even sure how to react.

"T-thank you." She managed to get out, accepting the tray.

Link smiled a little, almost like he was trying to get her to feel better and smile as well.

"Happy Birthday."

Then the door shut, and Zelda heard him walk back to the side of the frame, a small clink of metal on stone as he pulled his sword up from against the wall. He had left it, thinking her meal was more important to carry, than his blade, the blade that made him special.

**Welcome everyone to my Legend of Zelda, Breath of the Wild FanFic. I spent weeks painstakingly pooring over the in-game journals, cutscenes, stories, and order of events; making myself a little timeline that became a big chart of dates and emotions. I'll be sticking mostly to the story, with some ****original content to come if I get to the end before the new game gets to the beginning.**

**Please review and send me your thoughts. I love to hear your ideas, and I need your criticisms of both my style and story, otherwise I'll never get better!**

**Best of luck to all of you reading, and don't worry, the other stories will get their next chapters soon enough.**


	2. The Untrainable

**Welcome Back! Now we see what happened to Zelda between Revali's Flap and the "first" memory.**

* * *

The spire which the Rito Village was built around was a spectacle to witness, no matter how many times she came to visit. As she eased her horse down the final slope towards the stable, a grin slid onto Zelda's face. Here, she would be able to relax a little, escape the watchful eye of _him_, and just work on the Divine Beast without interruption.

Each Divine Beast would be time for just her, the machine, and the champion; meaning that she would be out from those watchful, blue eyes for a few hours. Ideally, she'd have started with Urbosa or Daruk, both of whom she knew would be exceptionally helpful and easy to get along with while she taught them how to correctly pilot their mounts, but the Sheikah here had reported certain… issues.

"Princess!"

The call came from one of the five Sheikah, all standing around the stable's entrance, who now started towards her with the fast, agile steps that only their village seemed to have mastered.

The five moved to as close as they dared, before dropping to their knees and bowing their heads. Zelda dismounted, hearing the boots of her attendant knight hit the ground just prior to hers, but she paid him no mind. She handed the reigns to one of the kneeling warrior-scholars, and addressed the one in the center of the group.

"Dr. Robbie, please, tell me what's going on. Why aren't you up on Vah Medoh with Champion Revali?"

Zelda could see very little of the faces behind their masks and strange hats, but she could tell by the shift in their stances alone that she'd hit a nerve.

"The… the Rito Elder has refused anyone to enter Vah Medoh without the permission of the esteemed _Champion Revali_. As he is currently aboard the Divine Beast, and mastering it as well as can be hoped. Meanwhile, we've been unable to gain entrance to the machine."

Zelda stomped her foot, a scowl crossing her face.

"That thrice-damned Rito pride. I swear, Revali and his Elder are going to be the death of us all."

She began to make her way towards the village, her appointed knight settling in behind her, silent and distant. She could feel his eyes on her, but despite all her senses, she could not sense what the Sheikah saw as she stormed over the first bridge. The subtle quirk of her knight's lips, the left edge making a small smile for a single heartbeat before he returned to his stoic expression. It wasn't a snide look, or sarcastic, but genuine; the look of someone who was happy to see someone they didn't see often.

What she could hear were the words the Sheikah muttered as she left them behind.

"...Never seen him do that…"

"...Could have sworn he never smiled…"

The idea that her knight found her plight humorous was even more enraging than the plight of her assigned scientists. She began to walk faster, wondering if she could just keep walking until she left everyone behind.

As it happened, she could not. What she could do was leave her knight behind on the landing while she consulted the Elder privately.

"See if you can find a way to get his attention, so we can at least attempt to get his 'permission'." She scoffed at the word, and received a nod in response. Then he turned and stared up at the passing automata.

Zelda shook her head at the foolish boy, wondering if he was attempting to simply will the thing to come down to him, like how the sword had likely come out for him.

While he waited below, she went to meet with the rather young elder of the village, an owl-like Rito with half of his feathers a pale tan, and the rest a deep brown. He was certainly the oldest Rito, but that by no means was a feat compared with what it used to be.

A recent plague had reduced their numbers by large swaths, leaving Revali and Keneli as the oldest two Rito, though both were only just into their prime. There had been a few older Rito who had survived, but none of them had been able to hold the position of Elder for longer than a year, before natural causes made them relinquish the post to the younger generation.

"Ah… Princess… Zelda…" He said, his voice slow and as if he had to think between each word to translate or remember who he was speaking to.

"Elder Kaneli, it's good to meet you." She bowed her head respectfully, to which the Rito seemed grateful.

"I would that you had come before the great plague, and met my predecessor… Elder… Elder… hm... " The Rito shook his head, "Regardless, I am glad you have come. It is about time you take your feisty guards from here, so you may utilize them elsewhere."

Zelda had half a mind to break all rules of decorum and tell the "Elder" exactly what she thought of that plan, but her oldest training in the rules of the court stopped her, almost like an invisible hand clamping down on her shoulder to remind her of her place.

"Actually, I was hoping to speak with you about allowing them to assist Champion Revali. The Divine Beast is still newly unearthed, and it could still experience various failures that my Sheikah are uniquely suited to handle. Suppose a propellor snapped, or one of the power sources shut down unexpectedly? Without someone who has skills in the area of repair, Revali will be only a few moments from crashing into the ground, and would likely lose his life!"

The Rito Elder seemed to consider that for a moment, but then shook his head.

"Quite impossible. Vah Medoh flies you see, as does Champion Revali. They'll be quite capable of landing safely if they so choose."

Zelda was saved bursting and releasing her anger upon the foolish bird when a rattling shook the platform. The two stumbled as the wood beneath their feet vibrated, gusts of wind whirling past the open windows as a dark object shot past the Elder's room, and down from the divine beast above them. It didn't take a genius to know who it had been.

"Very well, Elder Kaneli. We'll leave you to your own devices. I'll have my sheikah aid the other champions."

Bowing slightly, she turned on her heel and departed for the landing. Zelda didn't trust herself to speak further. She'd been snubbed too many times today. Before she could collect her knight however, she heard a voice coming around the corner she knew only too well.

"...it seems I have been tapped to merely assist you. All because you happen to have that little darkness-sealing sword on your back."

So, Revali too understood how troubling Link's natural position in the group was. Perhaps she hadn't given the Rito enough credit. Deciding to enjoy Link's telling off, Zelda simply waited and listened.

"I mean, it's just...asinine. Unless...you think you can prove me wrong? Maybe we should just settle this one on one?"

Hm, having Link and Revali duel might be interesting. Especially if Link lost, perhaps gaining some humility in failure...

"But where…? Oh, I know! How about up there?! Oh, you must pardon me. I forgot you have no way of making it up to that Divine Beast on your own!"

Revali took off, calling back to Link as he went, though his words were indistinguishable from the rushing wind. His departure left Zelda feeling a bit more annoyed. Now she was without entertainment as well.

Moving around to where Link was standing, Zelda noticed his expression. It wasn't the annoyance and wounded pride she'd expected. He was... disappointed?

The pair departed from the village in silence, both silently frowning as they picked up their horses and began to ride back to the castle. Zelda was confused and felt her resentment against those around her fade into the background. Why wasn't he angry? Frustrated, at the very least?

While she pondered, they departed the Rito lands, the sheikah vanishing into the distance before they'd cleared the first ridge.

* * *

The next day, they reached the castle well before noon and Zelda had delivered her report before lunch had been served. Unfortunately, the King did not see the issue as his daughter had, much to her frustration.

"Excellent! If the Rito have already mastered their Beast, and so quickly, it means we will have more time and resources to train the less proficient of our team. I believe the other Sheikah will be sending their reports tomorrow, so you should be able to design your schedule accordingly."

Zelda fumed at his casual dismissal of her opinion, as well as his lack of faith in her ability to identify the problems in _her_ Champions. Rather than eating, she went back to her room and summoned one of the guards from beside her doorway. She would take the Champions' messages tomorrow, yes, but she'd be taking them somewhere far away from Hyrule Castle.

"Send word to the royal horsemasters. I'll be riding out alone tomorrow for Riverside Stable, and I don't expect to return before late. Please have any messages directed to the stable and on to me."

"Yes Highness."

There were various places and reasons she might head out that direction, and her father could and would guess any number of them. However, she would not give him a direct answer. Her actual reason was due to a letter she'd received some time earlier, from her best friend among the Sheikah scientists. A vivacious girl named Purah.

Purah had mentioned a new type of shrine had been found atop the Great Plateau, which had only moderate civilization around it, thanks to the easily blocked entrance to the Plateau proper limiting the spiritual pilgrimages to its top, and the decline of gladiator fights cutting down the once common trade to the town at the base of the formation. Zelda knew of only two supposed shrine types, and one of them was only a myth. This new shrine was going to be her way of relaxing tomorrow. No more knights and stubborn bird-men, simply her and her friends inspecting and studying the ancient devices.

As she entered her room, she found a tray was placed on her bedside table, with a small note beside the metal dome.

_Princess,_

_You can't skip meals. It's dangerous for your health, and your father would kill me if you got sick from something I could have prevented. Either way, I figured chicken was a good choice tonight._

The note was unsigned, but she knew exactly who'd written it. The way the letters swirled at the ends of the words was identical to how her Assigned Knight wrote the previous note.

Zelda shook her head in mock annoyance, her lips tilting up slightly. If he kept this up, she'd probably live to be over a hundred. She'd never do anything exciting or die heroically. She'd be stuck living a quiet life and end up in bed when her time came. He'd probably fight her on dying then too.

Frowning slightly at the rather dull concept, she set aside her plans for the morrow's early ride, sat down, and began to eat. She was enjoying her personal utensils more than she wanted to, munching down on the excellently prepared meal. If he wasn't so accursedly well-placed and talented, she might have enjoyed having such an excellent chef as her attendant.

Still, maybe she should take him along tomorrow, for appearances' sake.

* * *

Before the sun had climbed over the edge of the sea, Zelda and Link were already walking away from the stables and towards the gray smudge that was the Plateau. She'd purposefully left Storm and Epona behind in the stables, knowing they'd throw off her father's estimations of her destination, as well as let her walk off some of her frustrations.

As the princess, Zelda never got as much time to exercise as she liked to have. She was allowed to train with a bow, as her mother's heirloom was supposedly magical in nature, but little else besides walking about the castle and riding her horse. The long hike across the uneven country would do her good, especially if she didn't take the roads quite as literally as others did.

Somewhere behind her, she felt her Knight's eyes on her back. He was watching her, as always. It was somewhat unnerving, knowing he was always taking careful note of her every more and surroundings. Not to mention the feeling of his gaze.

It was intense, and deathly focused. What emotions were beneath those blue eyes? What concepts and thoughts ran rampant behind the sealed lips and stoic expression that always surrounded the Knight who was just a little behind her?

Zelda didn't know. She could probably wonder until Din's Day, and make no leeway on the question. She could always ask, but what if he didn't answer? How frustrating and even more confusing it would be then.

Without realizing, Zelda began to walk faster, clutching the Sheikah Slate in her hands with a vice grip while she made a beeline for the entrance to the plateau, ignoring both the roads and the trees that showed her an easier path in a different direction. She heard his boots matching pace on the grass, and her mood did not lighten as they continued onward.

The sun's rays had begun to illuminate the area when Zelda reached the small village that nestled at the base of the plateau, with the majority of the houses already empty. She would have paid them no mind and simply climbed the flights of stairs that lead up into the mountainous formation, but something gripped her before she could emerge from the trees. It wasn't a tangible object, but rather a feeling of social teaching gripping her throat and heart. She couldn't breathe or move, but simply stood, staring at the houses.

Knowing exactly what to do, she smiled her professional smile, and set her posture into one a proper princess ought to have. The tightness loosened and vanished, leaving Zelda to enter the city as she was supposed to. As Princess Zelda of Hyrule. She didn't notice the worried look on Link's face behind her.

Despite wanting to feel out of breath, Zelda's training made sure she looked fresh and prim as she strolled across the cobblestone road. She smiled at the children and elderly, waving slightly as she angled for the entrance. By the time she managed to reach the first step, her cheeks and eyes felt stiff and tired. Every one of her smiles was false or sarcastic these days, or at the very least forced.

Climbing the stairs, listening to the echo of her shoes on the stone, Zelda was careful to note exactly how far back Link was. She waited, and counted, then heard his boot against the first stair echo up to her. Fourteen steps behind her precisely. As they ascended, she realized he'd even matched her footsteps, synchronizing the echoes into a single set of notes.

Such perfection, so effortless on his part. Zelda wished he could know even a tenth of the struggle she faced in her own ineptitudes, but knew that no such wish would be granted to her by any of the gods. Not the Dragons, not the three Golden Goddesses, not the Gerudo's Goddess of the Sand and Seven Warriors, and most certainly not the Goddess Hylia. No one heard her prayers, and no one listened to her cries. No one she'd heard about, anyways.

Before her mood could sour further, a white-haired girl of roughly her own age popped up beside her with a wide grin.

"Zel! C'mon gimme a Snap!"

Running a hand over her face, Zelda sighed and let herself relax a little. Oh, to have friends like this and consider her the most normal of the group.

"No? Aw, Zel… you're breaking my heart."

Purah perked up as she saw Link pop up from the stairs.

"Linky! C'mon, you've gotta. Snap for me!"

When he remained silent, as usual, Purah raised her arms to the sky and groaned.

"Can't anyone give me a good Snap?"

An echo of thunder came from across the valley that separated the Gerudo Highlands from the Plateau proper. Purah walked to the edge and pointed accusingly in the direction of the desert.

"I didn't ask for your input, Urbosa!"

Zelda was a little taken aback, but laughed a little as she watched the antics of her friend. Seeing her smile, Purah grinned as well.

"Oh good, it worked. I don't think I'm funny enough to keep that up for long."

"What worked?"

"I got you to smile, didn't I?"

Zelda didn't have a retort for that. So, instead she just followed her friend up the hill. She had some research to get done.

"Come on then, 'Sir Linky'." She said teasingly as the group headed for the entrance to the shrine. Zelda could have sworn she heard a grumble from behind her, but she couldn't be sure.

As Purah regaled her with tales of her Guardian research, Zelda felt her worries start to fade away. Rogue limbs that attacked squirrels, lasers that had carved love notes into rock faces, and even one event where a Lynel had been fried and how it had been the toughest meat anyone had ever tasted. It was far too soon when they reached the entrance to the shrine.

"You're right, it is different from the others."

Most shrines were identical in shape, with the main dome atop a roughly pear-shaped platform, and a small pedestal extending out of the side. Their research indicated that the Slate she possessed was the key to opening the shrines, via that pedestal. This new shrine however, was a cave.

The entrance was identical to the others', with the strange sand-colored swirls around the door frame, but instead of being closed by an array of metal pillars, this one was completely open. A set of stairs lead down to a small ridge, with a puddle of water collecting at the base. Where the stairs were supposed to resume, the traditional structure of Sheikah architecture was evident, including blue lights on the walls.

"We've been unable to open the secondary doorway, but we're hoping you'll be able to help us with that."

Purah looked meaningfully at the Slate on her hip.

"While we've been waiting, we've also brought a few supplies in for storage here. After-all, the climb in and out is just exhausting."

Zelda gazed down at the water timidly, not wanting to break a leg on her landing. Before she could decide how best to get down, Link sidled past her and jumped directly into the puddle, crouching to disperse the momentum as he landed. As she stared down at him, open-mouthed, he grinned up at her and offered his arms. Evidently, she was safe to jump after him.

She might have accepted the offer, but a certain blancette was nearby, and Zelda didn't particularly want to deal with her friend's teasing. Instead, Zelda began to climb down herself. She made it to the bottom perfectly safely, and was about to dust off her legs and ignore her Knight entirely, when her shoe slipped on a piece of wet stone.

With how low she was, Zelda would have fallen all of two inches and then hit the water. However, she didn't fall more than one inch. A pair of very strong hands caught her, and suddenly she felt very warm.

"Oh, thank you…" She said, a little stunned.

Link merely nodded, and helped her stand up. Zelda turned away and brushed off the dirt on her clothes, pretending she hadn't seen the tint of red that had swelled on his cheeks.

"N-now, let's get to work. I have no doubt messengers will be here soon to collect me on matters of Divine Beast repair."

And so they got to work, opening the Shrine and studying the mechanics within. Zelda's predictions were slightly off on two counts. The first being that her father's messengers would be able to find her before nightfall. The second, that the shrine was even remotely similar to the others they'd studied.

The next morning, Zelda had awoken in the cave to the sight of Link blocking out the sunrise, evidently preventing the royal messengers from disturbing her sleep. Perhaps she should have taken a nap in the machine, and set it to heal her for the next two years instead.

* * *

**As Always, I love all of you! Review and critique to your hearts' content! Until next chapter.**


	3. Death Mountain

"Just here will do." Zelda said, pulling up on her horse and dismounting.

She received a nod, and stepped off the path and clambered down to the edge of the steaming water. She knelt by the crystal clear liquid that filled Lake Intenoch, and checked her reflection. She practiced her usual smile, testing how to make it look just-so, before getting it convincing and then letting her lips drop to her usual relaxed position.

Reaching behind her, Zelda removed Daruk's birthday present from the bag on her belt, and inspected them. They appeared to use magnets, rather than sharp pins, and so she was able to secure them to the bottom of her ears without much trouble. Zelda checked her reflection, feeling a tug on her lips from a tiny, yet genuine grin almost show through.

It had been some time since she'd felt silly, trying on jewelry, but the feeling was snatched away almost immediately. She had a job to do. Besides, her adult mind had begun to point out flaws. Her tunic was the wrong blue, and her green eyes didn't fit either. The whole look of the things clashed with the rest of her when close up, despite the gold fitting excellently when far off. Yet more symbolism of her own failings… spectacular.

Zelda stood, and walked back to the horses. His head was facing back under the strange arch, gazing at the stable perhaps. Yet, she was sure he was looking at her the moment before she'd turned back to him. Was he laughing to himself? At her perhaps? It didn't matter. She had things to do.

"Come along." She said shortly, mounting up on her horse: Storm.

And so they rode, up the mountain and through the building heat. Despite being at the distant "Maw" of the peak, the water was still steaming, and her knight had begun to sweat in the saddle behind her, his dark brown horse a few paces behind the pristine white of the royal stallion. As they passed over a short ridge, the heat increased for a moment with the reveal of a lava flow, headed down the side of the mountain and directly for the road, if a bit slow. The trees on the other side were already smoking, though no fire had yet come to them.

With the molten flow so close, _He'd _had to use one of his potions early, which would mean less time for him once they made it to the top. Good. Perhaps she could send him home for his own safety, get some actual work done. Daruk would bother her, but she could manage him a little more than…_him._

They continued upwards and along the path, waving to a few passing waggons and travelers as they went, Zelda making sure to keep her smile up for them. She had to smile for the common people, assure them it was alright. When the groups thinned out and they began to approach a series of switchbacks beneath an overhang, she let her expression fall back to her tired, empty look. Even smiling was becoming exhausting. She'd become an old woman from all these stresses before Ganon even arrived at this rate, which was a thought that drove her to ride faster.

Her companion's mare, a dark brown horse he called Aryll, sped up to match her, and the two horses raced for a short moment. Zelda leaned down on her mount and the rough saddle she was using, glancing to her side to give her knight a challenging look. He glanced back, raising an eyebrow and the corner of his lips, even closing the gap between them for a moment, before he closed his eyes and eased up. The Princess was confused. Why was he stopping? Was he letting her win by fiat? Giving up because she was royalty?

Zelda's anger dissipated when she realized why, glancing ahead and pulling on her reins herself. Up ahead, an entire lake of molten earth was glowing, and the heat was becoming too intense for Storm to bear. She might have passed the marker that indicated danger without noticing, and harmed her horse, had they raced in earnest. It scared her to think that her momentary lapse in focus and rigid posture had nearly caused harm to even her horse. She would need to redouble her efforts in those areas.

Dismounting, she endured an annoyed snort from her steed, before leaving Storm's side and tying his reins to the warning sign. Had she brought a small guard force, she'd be able to leave him there in safety, but as it was she'd just have to hope he wouldn't run off… again. They'd been at odds for a while now, she and her horse. She'd named him Storm because of how feisty he was, as well as how unpredictable. It had proven a good name, and one she didn't much care about forgetting.

"We'll need to continue on foot from here." She said, nodding behind her, towards what her slate marked as Medingo Pool. "Without the horses, we won't be able to reach the city for some time, so we'd best get moving."

Rather than agreeing or similarly dismounting for her, _he_ had once again decided to vex her by tying up the horses, always a step ahead in everything but actual walking. It made Zelda clench her hands on the old Sheikah tablet, annoyed for the sake of her own frustration. He was just so- so… Something!

Turning on her heel, she stomped off towards the glowing lake and river ahead, knowing he'd be behind her soon enough. His presence was… grating, in its consistency. And sure enough, as soon as she felt the cold emanate from her jewelry, covering her body and preventing her from bursting aflame, there was a soft padding of boots on gravel.

Zelda was able to avoid acknowledging him for the remainder of the trip fairly well, until they reached the mine. The road had shifted from rock and gravel into steel plates, with a large ceiling of rock stretching over them when they'd reached a host of Gorons, picking at strange ores beside a large precipice. A few looked up from their work and waved jovially at her, which prompted her to smile and wave back, holding her forced grin until they returned to their work.

They crossed the tunnel area quickly, moving to a pair of lifts beside the cliff wall and attempting to negotiate passage up. The operator was more than happy to oblige, patting a crate of gold and gems with a bright grin.

"Ride up with this load, little princess! You and your friend can rest your feet while we pull you up, and then you can be ready to cross the magma river around the new mine."

Zelda didn't bother asking about either the new mine or the magma river, as she'd seen and crossed both when she'd visited Daruk previously. However, when she turned and sat down on the metal plate, beginning to move up, she saw her companion giving the Goron a curious look. She groaned and pulled him on beside her before he was left behind, staring like an idiot.

"You need to pay more attention to things, if you're ever going to perform your job." She lectured, as they rose. "This cavern is almost picked dry. They'll hit pockets of molten stones soon, and maybe awaken a Talus if they aren't careful. The Goron Elders have begun to move some of the workers up to this new area to mine the richer and safer rock. If you knew anything, you'd understand how poorly their first attempts went, and now they have a river of lava running around the area they selected."

It pleased her when Zelda noticed he was listening with rapt attention, rather than the passive and often condescending imitations most others gave her when she tried to explain something. Naturally, when she realized she was happy about something _he_ had done, her mood soured again almost instantly. She quickly looked away and busied herself with the small notes portion within her Sheikah Slate, pretending to go back over the agenda she already knew by heart.

"Regardless, it should be easy enough to cross. They've likely erected steel bridges, as liquid earth is dangerous to Gorons as well, if deep enough."

In the periphery of her vision, Zelda caught sight of her companion nodding, as if the explanation made sense to him. She doubted it did, but she wasn't as sure at this point. Despite his lack of education and speaking, she'd yet to see any real evidence he wasn't intelligent…

Another object came into her eye-line before she could muddle through her new train of thought, which took her a moment to identify. Some kind of strange trunk was emerging from the nearest river of glowing magma, colored the dull brown of ancient machines; only recently removed from stone and dirt. Zelda blinked a few times, unsure as to how a new piece of technology had been removed without her knowing. Then she looked up, following the trunk until it joined with the rest of the object.

It wasn't a new unearthing, but rather the Divine Beast of the Gorons: Vah Rudania. The Lizard-like machine was angled rather crooked on the mountain, with one of its feet barring her way forward. Atop the vehicle, a large goron waved to her and her knight, grinning wildly.

"Hello down there, Little people!" Called Daruk, slapping the console a few times and causing Rudania to roar and lower its body a little more.

Zelda sighed, and nodding to _him_, made her way off the small ore lift and over to the outstretched hand being offered to the two Hylians. At least they wouldn't have to endure the Goron Elder's foolishness as well as Daruk's. She accepted his help, and was yanked up by her left arm, nearly flying up before being set gently on the deck of Rudania.

While she caught her breath from the small rush, Daruk collected her escort as well, before walking back to the central console, evidently not realizing the two Hylians weren't following from the edge.

"I'm glad you two are here; Princess, Little Buddy." Came Daruk's deep voice, as _he_ came up from behind to check on Zelda. She shrugged him off and tried to catch up with their Campion, despite the angled floor. "This toy's been no end of fun to pilot, but she's been giving me about the same level of trouble. You wouldn't happen to have an easy fix for me, would you?"

His words needed little proof. Despite Daruk's careful tending at the main control, Rudania was slow. Painfully slow. It was crawling as tentatively as a newborn child, rather than proudly crawling along the mountain.

Furrowing her brow, Zelda pulled out her Sheikah Slate and connected to the machine, teetering slightly as the beast began to crawl back up towards the peak of Death Mountain. Normally, she'd need to physically connect her slate to the map module, but thanks to her new work-arounds she had established a constant connection to all four beasts. She noticed a few of the terminals were inactive or signaling overwork issues, but nothing that should have caused him any major issues…

"I can check on the mechanical side, but I don't see any specific problems from here." She glanced at Link and then to Daruk. "I'll get to my work right away. I'll need to take control to reach them all, so please don't attempt piloting the beast until I finish. Meanwhile, why don't you and my knight find something to entertain yourselves with?"

Assured that she'd found a way to avoid both of them for a few hours, Zelda gave them a pleasant smile and wandered towards the nearest issue her tablet had located.

As it happened, she was not as clever as she thought. Rather than sparring, card playing, chatting, eating, or any other activity she'd seen the guards do back at the castle when they had spare time; _he _had decided to drag Daruk to what seemed to be every nook and corner of the entire mechanical marvel, "coincidentally" running into Zelda multiple times, as they wandered in and out of the same room, attempting to access various portions of the area, and periodically having the Goron throw the other to reach higher or distant vantage points.

Despite seeing her unwanted shadow tossed at unyielding walls by a Goron's level of strength, after the fifth successful landing she began to feel annoyed at their presence. It wasn't just their noise, although that was somewhat bothersome, but something in knowing they were there; watching her, judging her…

Zelda wondered if Link would ever speak, voice the lack of faith and the despise he must certainly feel for her. Every day of his life since her birthday had been spent in watching her and essentially being stuck to watch her fail at all of her tasks. How else could he view her? How else could she pretend to be?

Shaking her head to clear the tears from her eyes, Zelda blinked and set her face again, hiding her self-disgust from the world. _His _opinions didn't matter. They didn't. They didn't! Even if they were right… even if he was… important.

Throwing herself back into her work, she ignored the two ruffians and did what she could for the machine. It took her nearly three hours to reach and align each part she could find, but in the end they were ready, despite her fears they wouldn't change much. As it turned out, her fears were fully justified, and each attempt she made to pilot the beast was just as sluggish as Daruk's driving had been earlier.

"Daruk?" She called, a bit worried. The Goron Champion and her Knight both came to her side almost instantly, mildly worried expressions on their faces.

"I'm sorry to say I couldn't find any mechanical issues. If you'd like to take control again, I'm going to head back inside and look for anything I missed, but I don't think I'll find much."

"Don't you worry, Little Princess; We'll get this Lumbering Lizard going in no time!"

If only she had the Goron's enthusiasm. Instead she smiled sadly and went back under the surface. She sat against a wall and sighed, allowing her expression to fall from her fake bravery into her despair in the dark solitude. Zelda didn't know what else to do. She couldn't use the magical abilities of her bloodline, nor had she been able to help her champions in the technological half of her work. She was a failure, now completely, instead of merely partially.

After a few minutes, and much to her surprise, she heard the machine begin to move, and not so slowly. It began to charge upwards, almost like some kind of wild goat or horse, and she thought she could feel it clambering up to the peak of the main volcano.

Wiping her face, she ran towards the top, wondering if she'd accidentally broken something in her failed attempts to fix it. She found the other two grinning and whooping in joy, as Rudania gambled about like some kind of wild puppy.

"Whaddya know?! The Little Princess came through for us!" Exclaimed Daruk. "And you two, little brother! I owe you two a feast of rock roast when we get home, but now: let's see what this beast can do!"

Watching them with an open mouth, Zelda wondered what had happened. Had Daruk been feigning incompetence for the sake of her? No… he wouldn't have stooped so low. He was far too honest for that. Perhaps she'd fixed something trivial, and he'd just gained the confidence to use it? Regardless, he seemed to be able to pilot it now, and that was all the world truly cared for: results.

Retreating down to the innards once more, Zelda fluffed up one of the sleeping bags like a pillow, and attempted to take a nap. Roaming a Divine Beast and performing maintenance was all well and good, but she wished she would be allowed to sleep in past dawn when she had to make such journeys and work. Perhaps, when this was all over; when she could put aside her stupid prayers and settle down with her work, and maybe a nice partner...

* * *

**Welcome Back my Pretties! I've missed you all so very much, and I'm sorry I vanished for a while. A certain event made me rather busy and unmotivated in March, and while I have a few drafts ready, I was unable to finish any of them. But now, I have returned.**

**For those of you who wish to ask, I am NOT going to be revising this story to account for the release on November 20th. Rather, I am going to complete this story as-is, and finish it before even playing the game (the things I do for you all ;) ). However, if you all request it hard enough, I will re-release the story with original chapters that use the new game as a basis for the plot, but keeping the original elements and romantic beats pretty close on.**

**Remember, I run on reviews and comments, so please say something so I can improve and take up your requests or shoot them down.**

**I Love all of you, and I can't wait to see you next time!**


	4. Removal of Comfort

"Thank you again, Urbosa, both for sheltering me and allowing me to help you in your survey mission. I'm afraid I and my normal companions…"

"Let me guess: you came here without your father's knowing, giving the excuse you were going to pray at the Spring of Courage for a few days. You said you were going to clear your head, after the second failure to board Vah Medoh _and_ your little excursion on the way home to those old columns, and promptly forgot to mention any of it to your bodyguard before you rode off in the early morning?"

Zelda gave her oldest friend a playful glare, but one which was flecked with some honest embarrassment. She had done almost exactly that, with the exception of actually bringing _him _along with her, only to have him stopped by the guards at the entrance to the Town. Her guilt was beginning to grow concerning him. First she'd yelled at him, and now she'd made him wait outside in the sun and the desert. But, she couldn't change it now, and he'd certainly earned her enmity with his constant disobeying of her orders.

"More or less. I just… I just needed a break."

"I'm sure if you asked, Link would help you escape your duties for an afternoon, or let you sleep in. He's quite sweet if you let him be. A bit too, ah, quiet; to act on his own initiative very often."

"With all due respect, Urbosa, I don't think sweet is a very good descriptor of _him_."

Urbosa shivered with dramatic exaggeration.

"Such venom in your voice, Little Bird. And not even with his actual name? I'd almost think you a lizalfos, if I didn't know you so well."

Then her smile faded into a sad expression, which Zelda wilted beneath. Urbosa would never be angry with her, unlike her father, but her disappointment was worse than any kind of shouting.

"Is he really so horrible? He's only trying to protect you, and you're more alike than you know. If you gave him a chance, you might find a dear friend in him. You two aren't so different from your mother and I, all those years ago."

"We're like… you and mother?" Zelda asked, confused and desperate for any information on her lost parent. Her expression seemed to bring some light back into Urbosa, who smiled again, though her eyes became even more sad.

"Oh yes. When I was young, and sought treasures in the wide world, I met my very best friend in a runaway Princess. We journeyed into dungeons and across the vast sea to islands that made our blood run cold when we landed. Why, if the laws had been a little different, and if your father hadn't caught her parents' eyes… but we didn't start out so close."

Dumbstruck by Urbosa's potential confession, Zelda watched without interruption as the Gerudo Chieftain drifted back into the past. She didn't even notice the constant thump of the great camel beneath them as the story continued.

"I was only just anointed as the next in line, didn't speak a single word of Hylian, and thirsty of the wonders of the outside world. I'd travelled each part of the desert, I'd even dug into the old Arbiter's Grounds to try and find the secret temple to the Sand Goddess, and I was ready for more. I… I'd never seen such green, such blues, and such coolness in the open air. It was a sweet land, your Hyrule, and it only strengthened my resolve to search for my fortune."

"I'm sure you know the hierarchy of a Gerudo's desires when we leave our homes: Adventure, Wealth, New forms of Drink, and Romance. I found I was very poor at surviving the new world beyond the borders of my desert, each drink I could buy or steal was tame compared to a Noble Pursuit, and few people wanted to court a woman with my kinds of strings attached. A throne, a need for an heir, rules against males at home, and a few other minute rules I had to follow; and just like that my beauty was only part of the heartbreak."

"Then I met a very strange Voe, who seemed to be the most contradictory fool I'd ever encountered. They wouldn't stop talking, regardless of whether or not I understood them, and yet never seemed to actually tell me anything when I asked questions. They wore the garb of a traveller, but carried themselves with a noble air. They claimed to be a master spearman, but failed to hit a tree in three attempts without even throwing the pitiful stick. Eventually, I figured out her trick, and exposed her as a poorly disguised Vai. It wasn't too hard to guess, once you know what to look for, and I've used the talent myself to help some less femenine customers sneak into Town; Link included."

Zelda blushed, realizing Urbosa knew what she'd done to her knight, before giggling a little at the idea of him wearing a dress or some other female garb to sneak in after her. A third emotion hit her, when she realized he'd put himself through that level of embarrassment to watch after her. It puzzled her. Why would he endure that? What went on behind those sealed lips, in that gold-ringed head of his?

"W-what happened then?" She asked timidly. She was desperate to know more, but didn't want to earn a reprisal about her knight at the moment.

"In both cases, I sent them home. I don't think either of them listened. Link most certainly is either investigating the town to no end, or wandering the sands to try and find you. Your mother meanwhile… she yelled at me for a while, before stealing a few choice gems from my possessions. She said she'd give them back after I took her on an adventure, and that she'd hidden them away in the wilderness as an insurance against my stealing them back or betraying her. If I recall, she actually hid them in the seam of her sleeping bag, and used the rocky ground as an excuse. After she gave them back to me, I found the tatters of the roll in the woods, and offered to buy her a new bag. We decided to share instead."

"But that was at the end of our journeys together. In the beginning, it was always bickering and fighting, name-calling and purposely botched speaking lessons. I was too proud to use any tongue but the Gerudo', and would insult her without her knowing when I was mad, or remain stone-silent when I wanted to nag her. She was no angel either though, not to me anyways. She'd try to teach me Hylian, and taught me the wrong words on purpose. I remember one time I tried to order a hard liquor to wash away my anger, and ended up asking one of the poor waitresses for a glass of warm milk. I got her back by leaving her in as many monsters' clutches as I could, and only saving her when I found it convenient."

"But then, when we found our first real dungeon… well, things changed so quickly. You can't hate someone for no reason after something like that... We left the old caves as new women. I was more humble, and she: more wise and experienced. We weren't quite friends, but we stopped being actively antagonistic to one another."

Urbosa seemed to see something, far off in the distance, along the horizon. She watched the point for a few moments before she continued, her eyes still trained on something Zelda couldn't see.

"Then… one day, when we thought it was simply another day to seek our fortunes, I learned who she was. I only knew her as Tetra the Witch, up to that point. But then the soldiers found us, and called me the kidnapper of the Princess. She told them not to hurt me, and went with them quietly, so long as they would leave me alive. My dearest friend was taken away from me that day, back to her arranged marriage and the duties of her castle… She was gone, and I didn't even realize how much I needed her, until I lost her forever."

Urbosa sat down, not bothering to smooth her blue loincloth as she slumped against the wall of her divine beast. She seemed suddenly, much older and more worn. She seemed more sad than Zelda had ever seen her.

"I saw her again, of course, but never as my little Witch. Never as my companion to keep safe and to comfort. Never as mine alone to protect and enjoy… I didn't realize what she was to me until it was too late, and ever since: I've promised to prevent anyone else from being so blind. Vai who lose the love of their dearest ones, or too quickly take the hands of those who are merely interested in our physical selves, rather than those of our souls… Zelda, my little bird, I would see you happy and cared for. Please… don't be so blind by contentment as I was, or by fear as your father. Do you understand?"

Zelda didn't understand. She knew she ought to, but she felt like she was missing something. Something of key importance. Perhaps she was blind, like Urbosa said.

"No… But I think I want to. I think… I think I can learn to, one day."

Urbosa smiled softly and took Zelda's hand, feeling the beast descend to the ground.

"One day soon, I hope. I don't think any but Mipha is secretly a Princess, but maybe you're missing something your heart knows, but your mind can't see. Look a little more closely, next time you see them, alright?"

"Of course. I'll… I'll try to see."

"Even with _him_?" Urbosa asked, using Zelda's venomous tone in a mocking imitation.

"Y-yes. Even L-Link."

"Good Girl. Now, let's see about those ruins down there. I didn't drag you out into the desert just for storytime." Urbosa teased, hitching up her sword and heading down towards the ramp.

Sighing in resignation, Zelda dusted off her leggings and followed. She wondered just what had happened, all those years before she'd even been conceived of. The thoughts of her mother running around, pretending to be a witch while on adventures with Urbosa sent her mind into spirals. The implications of what her Gerudo friend had said alone were staggering. She barely noticed the sand's head as she set down on it, or the small grains flying through the air to tangle in her golden tresses.

Her mind still full of "might have been"s, Zelda started her work without thought; investigating and cataloging each object in the ocean of sand. Her actions were no less precise and studious than if she'd been wholly focused on them, though her expression gave away that her imaginings were elsewhere. She worked for nearly two hours that way, not bothering to speak or rouse herself from her ruminations. When she felt she was as close to finished as possible, she hung her slate and sat down on a piece of stone, her thoughts finally bursting out of her lips; in need of answers.

"Urbosa? You said things might have been different if you'd have noticed your feelings earlier. That if my father hadn't been brought in… well."

The Chieftain laughed softly, but said nothing, her eyes glittering as she watched the Princess try to muddle through her words.

"Did, um… Were my parents not… happy, together? Are you and-"

"Oh, Little Bird, you're thinking too hard again." She interrupted, her grin growing wider. "Love isn't so simple a thing as you seem to believe. I'm certain your father and mother were just as close as they ought to have been. But if you're really so worried that I lost your mother to a loveless marriage, then know this: there was no one and nothing in this beautiful land which either of them loved more than you. As a mother whose child is in a similar position, that's something I can tell you for certain.

For a moment, Zelda was sure some sand had formed a film over her vision, preventing her from seeing the world. Then, as she rubbed at it, she realized they were just her tears. She rubbed even harder, wiping them and forcing herself not to be so openly emotional. It was becoming far too common these days, and she couldn't possibly allow the ever-immovable Urbosa to see her so weak.

A pair of strong arms surrounded her, and Zelda felt the cool, metal breastplate of her friend rest against her forehead. Her shadow hid her from the rest of the world, and for a moment she felt strong enough to breathe again.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. Just because you're important, doesn't mean you aren't still human, like the rest of us. You need to learn to lean on us when you need to, little bird."

All she could do was nod in response, finally letting some of her stress and pain escape in her hot and angry tears.

* * *

With a violent booming sound, Zelda bolted up from her sleep, certain something had attacked the mechanical beast beneath her.

"Urbosa!" She said, her voice desperate and scared.

Had the Gerudo been caught napping like her? Zelda knew she was nearby, for she felt the residual heat from the former's body on her own back. She looked around wildly, trying to assess the danger; be it natural or intended. She saw nothing immediately out of the ordinary in her life: Urbosa, the desert, Link, the walls of the beast… all things that were supposed to be there.

"What was that?! Did you feel that?"

Then her mind caught up with her eyes. She turned very slowly, back to the blue-garbed knight standing just shy of her.

"Wait, what- how did you- what are you doing here?!"

_He- _no, He simply stared back at her, with an expression of mild innocence and a hint of… sadness? Before she could fully process his presence, another loud noise caught her attention. Urbosa was laughing. And not a small chuckle or giggle, but a whole-hearted belly laugh; something only warranted by something intensely amusing. Zelda jerked her head towards the Gerudo woman, stunned and a bit affronted by the reaction, drowsy though she was.

"Wh-what's so funny?" Zelda asked, her confusion and mild reproach mixing in her voice.

But Urbosa just kept laughing. She continued, even as she stood up and began to trapse back inside, her helm and pillow tucked under a single arm. When she passed through the port-hole, the laughter seemed to intensify to an entire choir of delighted women. The echoes reached both her and her guardian, still staring after her and not having moved from the positions they'd been in when Zelda had been awoken.

After a few more seconds of silence and staring after their pilot, Zelda turned to him and sighed.

"Did you report me to my father?" She asked, expecting he'd taken some revenge on her for whatever dress he'd been forced to wear.

Strangely, he shook his head, moving to sit across the lantern from her. He seemed very tired, and the closer she looked, the more worn he seemed.

"You… you've been wandering around the desert all day?!" She asked, a bit incredulous.

He nodded.

"Of all the-" Zelda huffed and stood up, exasperated. "You wasted an entire day, wandering around a massive desert, looking for someone who's treated you like- like I have…"

He nodded again.

Zelda looked down at him, inspecting his face for a moment. He looked like he always did… what could she be so blind to? But she supposed that could wait…

She looked down at her feet and sighed in defeat.

"I'm- I'm sorry…" She whispered.

It was his turn to look shocked, the first full emotion she'd seen him present in… well, almost every. He quickly hid it, of course, but that hadn't stopped her from seeing. It made her feel a little more empty, realising he hadn't even believed her capable of apologizing. Had she really been so horrible to him?

"I know you're… you're only doing what you've been ordered to do, and that… that you'd leave me to some other, more heroic work if you were allowed. So I… I promise to try and be more empathetic to you in future, and not so… so much like me, I suppose."

There he was, shaking his head again.

_What could he possibly be refuting?_

"What do you mean, "no"? You'd rather I be horrid to you, like I have been?"

Another, more vigorous shake of the head. He seemed to be a little scared of that possibility, and it made Zelda smile just a hair.

"Well then, do you not want to be off doing heroic things?"

That earned her another confused look. She watched his face, seeing him try to work out an answer, and then saw him try to shake and nod his head at once. For a moment, he seemed like some kind of strange animal that had water in its fur, and earned a small giggle from her.

"You had better not be suggesting that protecting me is something heroic." She said, mock-teasingly. Her jaw dropped open in surprise when he grinned broadly and nodded, bringing a finger up to point at her for a moment as he did. The action brought her down to her pockets again, leaving both of them on the floor.

Zelda's surprise and smile faded away and she stared at her shoes again, reality coming back to hold her heart slow and tightly as it always did.

"I'm not worth protecting. I'm not worth such valiant defenders and companions…" She said, her voice almost silent.

"Yes you are."

Her head whipped up, looking around to figure out who'd spoken. Urbosa was still inside, taking them back to Gerudo Town, and Link hadn't moved to intercept any newcomers. In fact, he seemed not to have heard the voice. Instead, he was looking at her with a tender expression she hadn't seen him wear before.

"Who was… wait. Did you just- You Can Talk?!" She nearly screamed, disbelief wracking her entire body.

He seemed a bit scared of her now, possibly because of her outburst, or maybe even just her expression. Still, he nodded, very timidly. He flinched away almost immediately, as she screamed another wild question.

"You can talk, and you've made me think you're some kind of mute all this time?!" Zelda berated him, standing up and staring at him somewhat blankly. She wasn't even sure how to feel about this development. Angry? Amazed? Amused? ...Betrayed?

"I suppose everyone else knows? No doubt, you talk to them without end. Gossiping about the poor, failed princess." She sulked, turning away so she didn't have to face his silent nods or head-shakes.

"No."

"No, what?" Zelda asked, a bit too harshly.

But he didn't answer. For a while, she wondered if he'd left, but when she turned back, he was still there. He seemed to be thinking very hard, and was staring into the lamp with an intense gaze she couldn't quite place. Had he forgotten how to talk?!

"Are you… do you not like to talk, for some reason?" She asked, tentatively. She'd lowered her voice and tone from angry to something more caring, and it seemed to calm him.

"Ye- n- …" He seemed to struggle, and simply shrugged.

"I see." Zelda responded, not really seeing at all, but realizing he must have spoken so briefly in the time since he'd stopped being as vocal as others, that he now couldn't express himself so easily.

"I suppose I can talk for now then. When you get your words back, if you'd like, I suppose we can try talking again?"

He smiled softly and nodded a little.

"Good. For now though… I think we should find somewhere to get some sleep. I plan to be up at dawn tomorrow, so we can head back into Hyrule-proper before it gets too hot, you know?"

He seemed to agree, nodding a little and letting his eyes droop for a moment.

"Again, I'm… sorry, about what I've been putting you through." She mumbled, grabbing the small cushion and heading for the entrance.

Zelda gave him a final glance, and felt a little heat dust her cheeks when she saw he was shaking his head, a tiny smile on his face. He waved his hand dismissively, and headed after her.

"You're far too forgiving, you know? You should have tried to blackmail favors or gifts out of me for your forgiveness." Zelda teased.

He merely looked at her with one eye closed, his grin widening. _Don't tempt me._ His expression seemed to say.

"Alright, keep your secrets. I'm just pointing out that… that you're much sweeter than I give you credit for." She finished quickly, hoping it was too dark for her skin to show any change.

"Goodnight, Princess." He whispered, heading for a spot away from her and Urbosa's chosen sleeping area. Before he could get far, she caught his arm and shook her head.

"Not Princess. Not when we're out and about. We're far too busy for ceremony out here."

She waited, for some reason hoping he'd say it. He did. It was a whisper so quiet, it was almost imagined, but still loud enough to ring in her ears and bring her lips into a slightly higher smile.

"Zelda."

* * *

**I'm Excited! Are you Excited? We're ONE chapter away from the real starting point for what everyone's actually here for.**

**And as for those of you who want to know what I was implying with Urbosa and Queen-Mother of Zelda… well, you'll need to wait until one of three things happens. 1. I decide to mention it again, which is unlikely. 2. I release the V2 of this after Age of Calamity releases, and it has something in it that supports or denies it. 3. Hehehe, well number three is you wait for the DLC chapters I have planned.**

**As always, I want and need to hear your thoughts on the chapter and those before. Please, I need to see some reviews, even if it's just a "I read your chapter and thought it was good." I like reading your thoughts and complaints, even your ideas and starting up little conversations.**

**Oh! Before I forget, a special prize goes to someone who can find me a holiday title that begins with N. We have Days, Eves, Feasts, Marches, and so forth, but I need an N one.**

**As always, I love you all. Be safe.**


	5. Desert Bloom

The sun hadn't even begun to rise when they departed Urbosa, waving goodbye to Zelda's old friend and taking up a leisurely pace along the sands. H- Link hadn't said anything since last night, and Zelda didn't push him to. No doubt, he'd speak again when he had reason to, and if she failed to give him one… well, she'd become used to failure by now.

As they trudged along, she noticed how far behind her he was walking. He'd always been back there, though perhaps closer now, yet she'd never realized how far away he kept himself. It was like she'd been blind when it came to him. The thought drew a small smirk from her, as she knew it would have for Urbosa.

"Hopefully, if we get back to the castle today or tomorrow, we should be able to have a week or so to spend recuperating during the Feast. It'll end with our first night-time Spring visit, so I want to be certain you're prepared for the dangers that come with such events."

Zelda knew it wasn't likely to work, but she still attempted to draw him into her conversation, if only to get him more comfortable with speaking to her. It felt rather intimate to know he _would_ speak to her, when it seemed he reserved that privilege for only a very few people.

"Luckily, Mipha has already mastered her beast, or I fear we would have broken the promise of arriving before Din's Day. What with travelling to the two springs so often, and trying to keep informed about the research teams, we've been rather busy of late, haven't we?"

He remained silent, not answering her. She suppressed a sigh and shook her head.

"I- um…" Zelda started, unsure what exactly she wanted to say. She wanted him to speak, but she also wanted him to listen. Could she apologize to him? Did she have the strength to bend her pride even that far?

Before she could compile her thoughts, she heard his footsteps stop. Turning, Zelda saw him grasping his sword in its sheath, and glaring past her. She turned to look, but only saw a small caravan of traders and travelers. They seemed like any other group of people…

"What are you-" She began to ask, turning back to her escort. She was cut off as he rushed towards her, drawing the ancient blade and swinging it towards her head. Her hands came up in an instinctual and terrified reflex, but felt no steel cut into them. Instead, a loud clang sounded behind her, and after a moment she opened her eyes and turned to see what had happened.

The Master Sword had halted a wicked circle of spines and edges from cutting into her back, not intended to harm her at all. The wielder of the enemy weapon too, was familiar. A red and black figure, clad like a Shiekah Assassin, but with the colors of the Yiga. The inverted eye mask seemed to glare at her, and as the two weapons sang through the air again, she turned away; back towards the blue of Link's tunic.

A pained yell came from her back, along with cries of anger. There were more. The entire caravan perhaps? They'd never survive that many. She might have pressed herself into his chest, trying to hide from the inevitable death that was coming for them. She hadn't apologized. She hadn't saved her kingdom. She hadn't done anything she ought to have, or needed to before her death, and now… now there was no time-

"Run."

She looked up, unsure she'd heard him correctly. But Link wasn't looking at her. He held his blade cross-wise, between her and the enemies.

"L-Li-"

"Run!"

He swung around her, placing his whole body between the Princess and her would-be assassins. She didn't bother thinking. She just listened, and acted. A series of wild and manic battle cries ranged behind her, followed by Link's noble one.

Zelda turned back, scared for his and her own life, and realized with horror that they'd placed themselves between her and the town of warriors they'd only just left. Breathing heavily, she started sprinting towards the Bazaar, praying some guards would be there. Perhaps, if she was quick enough, some of them could save Link.

But her hopes turned to dread when she heard the quick padding of feet behind her. Some of them had gotten past her defender, and were coming to claim her life again. Had they killed him already, or was he being taken prisoner? If she still had any hope, she would have prayed for him to be safe, or at least to be strong until he was saved, but… Another laugh sounded, and thoughts of Link fled. The Yiga were here to kill her, and she needed to find someone to at least avenge her.

Fate seemed to have deemed her wishes as meaningless, as two of the betrayers dashed in front of her. She came to a halt and spun to run back, only to find one had caught up the usual route, rather than intercepting her path. She tried to back up, but tripped and felt herself hit the dirt.

She was dead. There was no escape. The blade moved up, and the wild Yiga would have her head as a trophy for Ganon. She looked away. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her fear at the end, or at least that was her excuse for flinching.

But she didn't feel death. Instead, she heard a shout and a cry of death from someone else. Zelda dared to look up, but not to hope. The blue tunic she'd sewn for him… it was still clean and whole. He'd kept her first and only gift to him, safe and clean all this time. And he was keeping her safe too.

Link. He'd come back. He'd come after her and saved her. Somehow, he'd beaten all the ones who'd ambushed them, and now had come back for her. It was all Zelda could do to watch him threaten the remainder away, who flinched and retreated with good reason. She simply watched him, stunned and numb as the adrenaline drained out of her. It had all been so fast. She'd been so close to vanishing, and yet was secure in survival again only moments after. What was she even supposed to feel?

Some minutes passed, with Link watching for more threats vigilantly, and Zelda simply watching him. She managed to pull herself up after a few moments, and looked at him more closely. He didn't even seem to see her. Some part of her mind realized he too was in some kind of shock. That he, like she, was only sixteen winters old, and despite all they did, wouldn't be that much older today than he was yesterday. Zelda gently tugged on his arm, knowing it was time to leave.

"Come on Link… it's time to go."

She had a goal now: find somewhere to rest. Somewhere safe, where Link would relax. She would keep to that goal, and things would be alright. She would make sure he was okay, and that would make this all okay. Yes. Yes, that would have to work.

It took a few tentative tugs, but Link eventually began to move, his sword still up and his posture still stiff. They turned back towards the mountains that led out of the desert, Zelda keeping her arms around Link's free one; his expression one of alertness and determination. Perhaps he could still hear them? Or maybe he just couldn't lower his guard yet. But those were thoughts. Zelda couldn't afford them yet. She had to focus. Get Link to safety, see to his wounds.

So they walked, exiting the heating desert and entering the Gerudo Canyon. The stable was close, and they could start there. Zelda led Link towards the building, which he didn't seem to register, and offered the man at the post a few rupees for their steeds.

The Stable was nearly empty, aside from its owners and workers, most of whom were outside. It served Zelda well, and she took a corner bed to ensure that privacy remained complete. She sat Link down, and eased his sword out of his hands. It gently clinked against the wood, but otherwise remained silent, and he remained oblivious to its removal.

"They're gone Link. We can breathe now." She said, looking at his arms and confirming that he had no injuries. Her goal vanished and she let the emotions flood in. Her emerald eyes closed and let everything out. Her tears were not sad, or angry, or happy, but simply relieved and terrified ones. She'd had to keep them in, but now she had no excuse.

Zelda clutched at his tunic, soaking it with her rush of emotion, and felt him shudder for a moment, before bringing his arms around her and crying himself, his tears falling into her hair. They simply waited for the reality to set and pass, knowing there was no weakness in feeling, especially after dancing so close to the loss of that feeling.

"I- **hic** -I thought you'd died…" She finally said, her voice muffled by the fabric as she tried to force her tears to end, hoping words would ease their end. Instead, they only worsened them. "I- I thought they'd killed you, and that they were going to kill me… B-but you came back. You survived and you saved me. Th-thank you."

The whisper that returned was meant for her alone, and it made her grateful.

"For you: always."

* * *

By the time they'd finished, and were able to breathe again, Zelda and Link's horses had been prepared and brought to them. The white and brown stallions were saddled and groomed, and seemed eager to greet their masters. To soothe them was a comfort, allowing their hearts to go out to another being, and one who would only be receptive.

When they mounted, Zelda took the lead back towards the castle, keeping her pace a bit slower than normal and making certain Link was still with her. The Feast of Farore had likely already begun, with the week-long celebration of life, courage, and rebirth likely to continue without any interruptions even if the Princess were to vanish during it. If luck was with them, perhaps they would be able to arrive before the first supper of the festivities.

Glancing back at her knight, Zelda wondered how he would celebrate. He had been a knight for years upon years, yet she'd never seen him at the castle's parties or banquets, as guard or otherwise. For a few minutes, she simply watched him in silence, thinking about how to discover the answer, when she remembered: the simplest manner.

Slowing a little, Zelda came up beside Link and gave him a small smile.

"Link? I was wondering: how do you like to celebrate the Feast?"

He seemed to brighten a little, and looked back at her, rather than his blank glance at the horizon he'd had recently.

"Eat."

Zelda waited for him to continue, but he simply stared back, his eyes holding a small shimmer of hope. What could possibly have brought that out of him? Simply the mention of food?

"Really? I've never seen you at any of the castle's banquets during the week-of."

He shook his head, placing a hand at his hair and indicating his forehead. No, not his forehead… his brow. No circlet of nobility or crown of royalty.

"You mean… you mean you've never been invited?"

A nod.

"But you're a royal guard! A knight! Your family's served mine for centuries!"

He shrugged.

"Well, that changes tomorrow. As my personal knight, I hereby command you to join me at my table at every feast, banquet, and food-filled ceremony I partake in."

Link leaned towards her so fast and so far, she was scared he would fall off Aryll. His expression was one of disbelief, hope, unrequited thankfulness, and a myriad of other emotions that Zelda was surprised he could show with just his eyes and cheeks. She actually moved her head back in surprise, her emerald eyes flicking back and forth between his sapphire.

Guessing his meaning, she nodded a little.

"Y-yes, I mean it. Do be warned however, it will be more of a punishment than a prize, once you get past the dishes."

Or rather, if he got past the food. Based on his expression and reaction, she doubted he'd pay attention to anything else. Well, most-anything else. She'd noticed he had a bad habit of multi-tasking his guard duties when he ought to be relaxing. Which gave her an idea.

"That in mind, I hope I'm not being too forward to ask that you spend today's at a… different dinner than the main one?"

Link leaned back a little, allowing her forward, and gave her a confused tilt of his head.

"You see… I don't much care for the opening meal of the Feast. There are far too many ceremonies that my father likes to observe, and I usually eat in the privacy of my chambers. The chefs are kind enough to bring me similarly extravagant dishes, but the company is often limited to whomever is foolish enough to try and wait on me. I always make them eat with me instead, which I think annoys my father somewhat. Since you'll definitely be the only person to try that this year, well... "

Zelda blushed a little, and gave her horse a small nudge forward. She hadn't meant to make it sound so… intimate. Would he take it as a romantic meal? Would she mind if he did? Did he think she was courting him? Would he be offended by the unusual reversal, if she was? Was she?!

Link bowed his head slightly. Then he looked around the area, as if to see if anyone was listening in, and then came as close as he could. His lips nearly brushed her hair and ear as he whispered his response.

"As you wish."

* * *

**Sorry about the shorter chapter, but I have a bit of a back-up on things right now, and I wanted to get this out of the way, since a lot of what happens: I really can't improve on what's already known and show. But, now we have come concretes on who thinks what of whom, if you know how to see them. The next chapter will be as close to canon as I can get it, but there's a bit of a gap between the two memories, so far as I can tell, and that means its time for free-style. So, get ready for: The Feast of Farore.**

**Otherwise, please send me your reviews, even if it's just a "hey". I really run off of comments and criticisms, and I like to respond to them, so check your in-boxes if you send one. I love you all. Be safe. Be Happy. Be Well.**


	6. The Feast of Farore pt 1

**Happy Thanksgiving All!**

**Yes, I'm still alive. Despite everything and my lack of activity, I am still working to write for you all. Hopefully, I'll be able to produce more regularly, assuming the semester ends well and I don't succumb to the unforeseen virus of unknown origin."**

**As a special gift, since I've been gone so long; this chapter is going to be a very sugary one.**

* * *

The Feast of Farore was one of the most extensive celebrations in all the world, with the devotees to the Green Goddess extending the holiday to an entire month's worth of feasting and good deeds, when they were so inclined. Zelda was convinced Link was one such practitioner, what with his place in the world, and his evident enjoyment of the event.

They'd handed off their horses to the royal stablemaster, who seemed ecstatic to close up early, and headed up into the castle proper. Being the gentleman he was, Link had walked her back to her room before departing for his own. She'd used the final seconds outside her door to attempt some playful scolding, hoping to keep his mood light, and more to see if she even could.

"Now, I want you to get cleaned up before dinner, Sir Link." Zelda said, keeping her voice posh and mock-formal. The small smile that tugged on the left corner of his lips told her that he understood her meaning, but his eyes still seemed a bit wary.

"I want everything to be a surprise, so don't you come back until I send for you. Go soak in the baths, or raid the kitchen for snacks, but I want you away from this chamber until I say you can come back, and preferably in something nice." She teased, poking his blue tunic for emphasis.

Link gave her a mock-hurt look, as if to say: _The Princess herself gave me this. It's the nicest thing I own!_

Zelda looked around the hallway, making sure they were alone before leaning in to poke his forehead gently.

"I plan on having a full-on feast tonight, so I hope you bring something comfortable."

With that, she closed her door on the stunned Link, and inhaled deeply. She'd hidden it for quite some time, but she was becoming somewhat flustered with his silent conversation style, now that he'd begun to show some of it. Her cheeks felt excessively warm, which might have been due to sunburn, but she wasn't counting on it.

Trying to distract herself, Zelda began to pull her chosen dress from the wardrobe, and assemble what she'd need for the evening. Her usual study table was cleaned off, and the two most comfortable chairs selected for either side. A small basket carried her things for her bath, so she could present herself as royally as possible, without looking posh for him. She also made sure to write down her instructions to the servants and cooks, so she could simply pass them along, and minimize the time she took, forcing Link to wait for her.

When she'd managed to cool off her face and pulse, Zelda took her basket and headed for the hall, knowing the servants would arrive soon, now knowing she'd returned. But instead of her trio of handmaidens at the door when she opened it, she found the stern, young woman who headed up the Sheikah Tribe: Impa. Impa was only Zelda's senior by a handful of years, but was still a very imposing figure, especially when she frowned, which she happened to be doing at the moment.

"Impa! I didn't know you'd come for the festival." Zelda said, hoping to start off on a high note.

"I hope you don't hurt him." She said in response, her eyes narrowing to show she wasn't in the mood for banter.

Zelda's blood ran cold, and she involuntarily took a step back.

"I-I don't-"

"It was my job to watch over you when you were younger, and to make sure he was ready to do so as well. I know the pair of you well enough to tell a lie from your usual, sharp truths."

The Princess nodded and looked at her feet.

"I can see the way you look at him. Even the bards have noticed. Even in your glares, we can all see that some part of you cares for him. And while everyone else has written it off as just a teenage crush, I've seen the way your looks have been changing. Something happened on your way home, didn't it?"

The blush she was wearing was probably less intense than it felt, because if it was: Zelda's cheeks would have begun to burn away the dress on her shoulders.

"He-he saved my life. And I've been… less than friendly, ever since he revealed his part in… all of this."

"Then you're simply attempting to be friends now?"

"Y-" the word died in Zelda's throat almost instantly under the red-eyed gaze of the Sheikah.

"He's a good man. But you and I both know that he's too honest for politics or a broken heart. Before you attempt pursuing him, be sure to take those into account." With that, Impa left.

Zelda didn't know what to say to that. She'd assumed… she'd assumed what? Link had been around the castle for his whole life, and yet she knew almost nothing about him. Could she call this emotion Love if there wasn't anything more than a saved life and physical attraction? And that assumed he liked her in return. He'd visited Zora's Domain so many times in the past…

Shaking her head, Zelda took the advice to heart and made a vow with herself: She would get to know Link, over the course of this year. She would know his likes and dislikes, his hopes and dreams, and even his romantic side, if he had one.

_And if there's a pretty Zora or Hateno girl who has his heart?_ Her mind asked, a little scared.

"Th-then I will be the greatest friend and ally he could ever wish for, and stand by his side as he makes her the happiest girl alive, to repay him for all he has done for me!" She said aloud to herself. She didn't believe it.

Choosing to make sure she was ready for Link's return, she made a job of quickening her pace, getting her room and the servants ready, and jogging down to the baths with almost unhealthy haste. Once she began to soak in the hot water, the concepts of romance and veiled threats seemed more distant, and Zelda was able to relax a little into her final task before dinner.

When he did return, Zelda almost berated him for wearing his usual clothes, before she realized what he was actually wearing. While he still had his blue champion's tunic on, his grieves and various buckles were absent, making him seem more noble than knight. Meanwhile, while his legs were wrapped in tan legging, they weren't the trousers of a warrior, but instead some kind of long sirwal with blue moon designs. Finally, on his head was a silver and sapphire circlet, which seemed like a trinket worn by the nobility. He seemed utterly princely, and Zelda immediately regretted her invitation. Mostly because he seemed so unlike himself, and a little because he seemed like a dream she very much was afraid to have.

"Y-you, um… Hello Link." She said, her mind stalling like a stone caught between two trees on its way down a hill. "Please come inside."

Link's eyes darted around, a little apprehensively, while he entered, inadvertently giving Zelda time to straighten her thoughts. She closed her door with a slight inhale, trying to keep her mind in place.

"No one else is around, so don't worry about being formal." She said, gesturing towards the well laid table. "Just focus on dinner tonight."

Link seemed to be frozen, staring at the feast laid before them. When she came around his side to see his expression, she saw a gaze of intensity and disbelief she'd never witnessed on anyone's face, let alone the usually impassive knight she was assigned. He turned from the small banquet to her, and then back, as if asking permission, but so eager that he couldn't wait for the response.

Zelda laughed a little, holding it in slightly and making something more akin to a giggle or a titter.

"Yes Link, it's all for you. Well, mostly for you. You'll have to save at least the cake for me."

Taking his arm, she led him to a chair, before moving to sit opposite him. Before she was even in her chair, he'd begun his merciless assault. The cucco and boar were the first to fall, being torn to shreds and devoured without mercy or remorse. Soon to follow, the fruits and vegetables vanished almost without a sign of their passing. Taking a much smaller portion onto her plate, Zelda took a few bites, before pausing to prevent choking on another laugh.

"Enjoying the food?" She asked.

To her amazement, Link did more than just nod. Swallowing deeply, he sat up a little, nodded, and then answered in a soft voice:

"Yes. It's spectacular."

She was so taken aback, she stared at him in stunned disbelief for a solid minute. He'd never spoken before, barring her birthday, which she was fairly certain she'd imagined. It was such a timid voice, likely from his never using it, and strangely softer than she'd expected. He sounded… young, not like the stoic adult she'd seen him as for so long. Her stupor was broken the moment he continued.

"Princess? Are you alright?"

"I- um, yes!" Clearing her throat, Zelda shook her head and continued, "Rather, yes and no. Yes, I'm alright in the sense that I was simply... surprised. I haven't heard you speak more than two words before. You're often so… silent."

"Oh… I guess so."

Placing his empty fork to his lips, he seemed contemplative for a bit, before asking:

"What about the no?"

Smiling to herself, Zelda took a small bite of her wildberry tart, before answering.

"I don't think it's fair you get to call me Princess, when I call you Link. Either I should start calling you "Sir Link" like I did when we first met, or you should call me Zelda again. It is my name, after all."

He seemed a bit embarrassed, and looked down at his plate in contemplation before responding.

"Z-zel-" he seemed to choke on the name, and earned another giggle.

""Zel" will do quite nicely as well."

Link nearly choked, hearing that, and gave Zelda her best laugh yet when he let out a loud, "What?!"

"Don't be so surprised. Just because I'm a princess doesn't mean I don't have a nickname." She teased. She was rewarded with a small pout, which she found utterly adorable.

"But that can wait. For now, why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself? We're together almost every moment these days, but I feel like I know almost nothing about you."

Link seemed rather pensive for a few moments, devouring a few more morsels while he considered. Zelda was worried he wouldn't respond at all, when he finally cut the quiet with his timid voice.

"I used to play in the Kokiri Forest, back when I was just five winters old. I grew up, almost literally in the shadow of F- ... of the Sword. My father told me not to go, and he would always make me train against him as punishment. He left me with quite a few bruises. When I turned seven, I was finally able to fend him off with just the training sword, so he added a shield, and I started getting bruises again. Then he started using a claymore, and then a spear, until I was able to use each and every weapon he could."

He paused for a moment, swirling a bit of sauce around with a piece of pork. Zelda was silent, not wanting to cause him any reason to stop.

"I thought I would be a knight like he was… maybe meet you one day... someone I could fight for. But then… then I pulled out the sword, and suddenly I wasn't just another kid. I was someone special. I was… part of a destiny; a single part of a puzzle I couldn't see. I was only thirteen, and suddenly I was indispensable."

"Everyone needed me for something. I had to be some kind of hero, and everyone looked at me with this… need, in their eyes. They looked at me for some kind of hope, some sort of strength. Everything I said was treated like its own prophecy. Each mistake I made scared people, like I would trip up when I needed them most. So I kept training. I kept going until I stopped making mistakes."

"But it wasn't enough. Nobody had ever taught me how to talk like a hero, so... I stopped talking at all. I wasn't asked to be quite so perfect, when I was more of a figure than a person. After a while, I just… got used to it. I didn't complain, and they didn't criticize as much."

Zelda felt something, and touched her face. She'd teared up a little, listening to his story, and dabbed a little at her eyes. She almost missed that he too wasn't dry eyed. It broke her heart a little, realizing she'd judged him so incorrectly before.

"How did you bear it?" She whispered, almost inaudibly.

"I had help. Mi- ahem, Princess Mipha, she and I-"

Zelda felt herself tense up, her fear suddenly coming to confirmation.

"-have been friends since before I picked up the sword. Afterwards, she didn't treat me much different, and it was good to know she was around. And Boss Daruk… we've been sworn brothers for a while, and…"

"He doesn't treat anyone much different from anyone else, does he?" Zelda inserted, grinning.

"No. He's just too honest, I suppose." Link agreed.

A few more minutes passed, while the pair continued to eat and lapsed into a comfortable silence. Zelda's mind was still burning with a question however, and she needed an answer, even if it wasn't the one she wanted to hear.

"So you and Mipha are…" She left the question open, and was afraid to continue it.

Link seemed a bit uncomfortable for a moment, before answering.

"We're friends, but I… I wonder if Mipha wants… more."

"A-and do you-"

"No, I-." He answered, cutting her off. Then he blushed, and bowed slightly. "M-my apologies, Princess. I didn't mean to interrupt." He seemed quite embarrassed, and it added to Zelda's happiness.

"Don't apologize. It's just us here." She teased, tossing a small scone to him, which he caught rather deftly. "Though, perhaps you should explain why you don't? Miss Mipha is quite a beautiful girl, and from what you say, I can't imagine you would be unhappy with her."

"It's not that…" He muttered. "I just… there's someone else I- even if it's impossible."

Link seemed quite intent on not explaining himself, but Zelda was able to hear what he was implying. There _was_ someone else he had feelings for.

"I see." Was all she could respond with.

"If I'm not being too bold… what about you?" He asked.

The question caught Zelda so off-guard that she nearly answered truthfully on the spot.

"Just- just one… I doubt he thinks very highly of me though."

"How could he not?" Link asked, evidently rather offended by the mere concept.

Shrugging, Zelda gestured around in a vain attempt to explain.

"I know what everyone thinks of me. Of my… shortcomings."

At that, Link actually laughed. Not a harsh laugh, or even a humorous one, but rather; something disbelieving.

"Anyone who thinks that is a fool."

He stated it with such certainty and conviction, Zelda was very nearly convinced. Nearly.

"That's kind of you to say." She whispered, playing with a few mushrooms with her fork.

The silence returned to them, though this time it was far less easy to endure.

* * *

Link remained silent for the remainder of the meal, not speaking despite the half-hearted questions Zelda offered him. She didn't blame him. Instead, she tried to enjoy what remained of their meal, before escorting him to the door.

"Goodnight, Sir Link."

"Sweet Dreams."

His response was one so quiet and so intimate, she felt her cheeks turn red for no apparent reason. She closed her door before they came into danger of combustion, but was quite certain he'd seen, which only exacerbated the problem. Her reactions meant she was certainly not going to sleep, which left her with only one recourse: work.

Pulling out some books from her shelves, Zelda began to study the known and unknown construction methods of the ancients, wondering if any contained artificial hearts she could implement. Perhaps some form of duplication, so some of her could focus on her passion, and some on her duty. Maybe even an extra copy to hide away somewhere dark and let her emotions out for once. Sadly, even the unknown abilities of the Shiekah only could create mock shadows of a person, not true copies.

Some hours passed, and Zelda felt her eyes begin to droop, when she noticed one book she'd selected carried no dust. Inspecting it a little, she realized it was one of the books Mipha had given her on her birthday. It was not the journal of the Master of Construction for the dam, but instead the compiled diaries of the Princesses of old. Zelda smiled at it, bittersweetly, and decided to flip through a few entries.

_I hear the train coming into the station, like it has so many times before. I wonder why I'm surprised, but my heart is beating as quickly as ever at the thought of seeing him again. Perhaps it is because I know his is fluttering as quickly as mine, but maybe it's because I know this will be the last time I will hear his train, as after today… everything will change._

_He says there's someone he loves, someone he wishes to be with, but cannot dare to hope will reciprocate his feelings. Yet, he always comes back to me. He never comes with news of a betrothal or wedding, nor of any news about his love. I have to pray to the spirits that my hope is not unfounded, and for courage as I tell him…_

_He deserves to know, even if I don't deserve him._

_Tetra give me strength._

Zelda closed the book and held the pages close to her lips. What terrible fate had inspired that passage to catch her eye? It was as if the past princesses were mocking her. She knew the Legends of the Spirits, in the distant lands of New Hyrule, if they existed. How a simple engineer had won both the safety of the land and the heart of the princess. But even if it was true, and their story had ended happily, no similar joy could befall her and Link.

_He deserves to know..._

"Of course he does!" Zelda wailed, burying her face in a nearby throw pillow as she tried to get the words out of her head. "But I can't just go and tell him!"

The difficulty was too great for her to overcome, as their truth continued to ring within her skull.

_He deserves to know…_

Glancing back at the book, Zelda wondered if she could escape its words by hiding under her blankets and quilt, much as she'd done to hide from thunderstorms when she was younger.

_...he always comes back to me…_

Those storms had almost always been Urbosa's doing, as a way to signal her coming to visit her mother. Her mother, who when alive, had acted too slowly to be with the one she might have wished. The one who still came back, despite having lost.

_...my hope is not unfounded…_

Setting her things aside, Zelda got up and pulled a night-gown around herself. She would go to him. She would not miss her opportunity as her mother had. But… she wouldn't be a fool either. If he dismissed her affections, then it could be disastrous in the future. So, she would ask him while he was barely awake, and pass off her confession to him as a dream. He would be none the wiser, should things not unfold happily, and she would finally know.

Zelda was so enraptured in her thoughts, that she didn't see the blue figure blocking her way as she pulled back the door and headed out. She impacted the solid frame and nearly fell over, when a pair of strong arms came to catch her slender frame and hold her, suspended above the floor. She nearly missed the metallic clang of the sword falling to the ground on the carpeted stone, becoming entranced by the concern in the blue eyes that looked into hers.

"L-link?" She asked, unable to believe he was there.

The confirmation came to her from his eyes alone, just as the majority of his meaning did. There was a small light of humor, and a tint of what she dared to hope was affection, which no doubt her own emerald eyes had in abundance.

"Link, I…" Words began to fail her, and Zelda was left with few options.

Her knight lifted her back to her feet, but remained holding her. She wished he would never stop, and brought her own arms around to his back. In his face, she saw his query. But she also saw a glimmer of hope, and a spark of that courage for which he was so famous. A spark that jumped to her.

"Link, I wanted to ask you- No, I wanted to tell you." She pulled him closer and brought their noses close enough to touch. "I know you said you had someone special, someone you cared for, but you deserve to know that I-"

What could she say? That she loved him? Was it even love? She couldn't put it in any uncertain terms, else she would be in an even worse place than before.

"-I want to be… with you. Not just as my guard, or as friends, but…"

She felt unable to explain any more, and fortune was generous enough to grant her wish. She felt herself enwrapped in a tight embrace, filled with an affection she'd been without for too long. It proved itself perfect when a pair of lips moved to tickle her ear.

"Me too."

* * *

The next morning, Zelda awoke amongst her pillows with a feeling of contentment. She'd just had the most wonderful dream; with Link having stayed to guard her door all night out of something more than duty, before accepting her confession and coming inside to sleep more comfortably. Sadly, it was likely never to be.

Sitting up, she noticed a small pile of blankets were arranged in her armchair, rather than on her bed. After another moment, she realized they were occupied with a very asleep, and similarly adorable Link, snoring gently with a pillow clutched between his arms and cheek. A flutter of hope and joy entered her chest as she realized it was no dream. Before she could think, she slid out of bed and moved to wake him.

"Good morning." She whispered, gently brushing his cheek with a hand.

A sliver of sapphire blue showed as his eye cracked open, a wry but sleepy grin appearing on his lips. Knowing he was awake to take notice of her affectionate act made her face ignite with self-concious embarrassment, and caused her to draw back a little.

"Oh! You're awake! I- I didn't realize-"

Link blinked his one open eye, in what she could have sworn was a wink.

"Nevermind. Up you get." She chided, offering her hand to pull him up.

Once the various sheets fell off his frame, and Link was on his feet; Zelda took a moment to admire how timid he suddenly seemed. It looked like he wasn't sure what to do with himself, having awoken in the Princess' chamber. It made her feel giddy, knowing she'd had this effect on the usually so stoic knight.

"As much as I'd like you to stay, my servants will be coming by soon, and we wouldn't want rumors to begin floating about. So, why don't you get back to your chambers, and I'll meet you in the banquet hall for breakfast?"

Reaching over to him, Zelda brushed his cheek with a hand, intent on holding his face for a moment; before losing her nerve and instead swiping some of his hair out of his eyes.

"I have to visit the Spring of Courage tomorrow, but today is one just for us. That is, if you want it to be?" She prodded, timidly.

Link smiled and caught her hand in his, bringing her knuckles to his lips for a soft and formal kiss. It was answer enough, and another confirmation of the informal promise they'd made to one another.

"I've never really celebrated this holiday the way I should. You wouldn't mind showing me how, would you?" Zelda asked, mixing in her façade of professionalism with a bit of boldness she wasn't sure she truly felt.

His response was a small squeeze of her fingers, before letting them slip from his own and backing towards the door. Link nodded once, slipped his sword into its frog, and with a small flourish of the doorway, vanished into the dawn halls.

His absence made her feel a little emptier than usual. She resolved to have that emptiness filled quickly, and went to get changed into her usual expedition clothes, so she could enjoy the day with her knight; unhindered by the formal dresses she often wore. She almost left her Shiekah Slate behind, before thinking better of it and sliding it onto her hip as usual. After all, if Link had truly fallen for her as she had fallen for him, it was because of who she was; and no faking or attempts to be different would go over very well.

By the time the castle servants arrived, Zelda was already on her way out, clasping hands with one of the attendants for a moment out of joy. She had a date, and for once; she was excited to see someone.


End file.
